


Wendigo Woods

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [10]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, Dwodd, M/M, Serendipity Hill Hunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Dalton Big Bang 2020Prompt: Dwodd day and next weeks prompt: HorrorWarnings: Little gore, blood, animal attack references, kidnapping.
Relationships: Todd Hendricks/Thomas "Dwight" Houston
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wendigo Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang 2020  
> Prompt: Dwodd day and next weeks prompt: Horror
> 
> Warnings: Little gore, blood, animal attack references, kidnapping.

_“Hey.”_

“Hmm, why are you whispering?” Dwight asked as he cleaned his gun, taking the bullets out and polishing the sleek metal gun. The body of the Colt glistening as he tilted it against the sunlight, checking for smudges and fingerprints.

_“Because this is during office hours, also I think you may be right.”_

“That the animal attacks are not just animal attacks.” Dwight asked serious, placing the colt down gently.

_“Yeah, we just got the news and this is 6 th case. It’s from the next county, but it fits the description.”_

“Males aged 22 to 30, fit, from the area with, missing for a week and then ends up dead. Cause of death: Animal attacks.” Dwight read from the stack of gathered new papers on the seat next to him. He frowned putting the gun aside and pulling a large map of the surrounding area out. “Okay, see you at home then?”

_“Love you.”_

“Love you too.”

*

Todd walked into their apartment and shut the door behind. “Anything?” He smiled at the domesticity of it. They met when Dwight saved him from his roommate that turned out to be a vampire. Initial shock aside Todd was extremely impressed with Dwight and how he neatly staked his roommate and cut off his head. He even stayed around a bit to make sure he was alright before leaving, asking Todd not disclose to anyone what had happened.

The idea that there were supernaturals around shook him to the core but he later learnt there was a group of individuals – Hunters who made it their mission to protect the world from _things that go bump in the night._

Like Dwight, it seemed and being in the line of work he was in - a reporter, he kept bumping into Dwight, who used to surreptitiously hang around crime scenes, till they worked out at an arrangement.

Todd, being supremely grateful for being saved, started telling Dwight when he was getting too close, becoming a suspect himself when he started showing up at every crime scene. They made a deal for Todd to suss out the crime scene and gain intel regarding the investigation. Being a legitimate reporter Todd had access to all data and crime scene photos and investigation details that Dwight normally had to hack his way into or impersonate.

It worked and kept on working and they started getting closer, hanging out outside “work” as well and then one day Todd kissed Dwight who kissed him back and here they were.

“Well.” Dwight kissed him and turned to look at the map of the area. “Two from our county and one each from the rest. The victims, males who went jogging/walking, well one was walking the dog. The dog is safe by the way.” Dwight said looking at Todd’s frowned face.

“Anything else.” Todd asked hugging Dwight from behind, his chin resting on Dwight’s shoulder. “Early morning or late night is when they went missing. They seem to have a penchant for healthy, young males it seems.

“Except this couple.”

“Hmm.” Todd enquired, he hadn’t heard about a couple going missing lately.

“I think they were the first.” Dwight said studying the old newspaper and his notes scattered on the table. “They were camping around this here.” Circling a spot deep in the woods. “They were not on sanctioned camping ground as this is where animals are usually spotted.”

“So you think they were the first?” Todd asked intrigued, thinking about the case that took place almost a year ago, “That was ruled out as an animal attack.”

“There were tracks of animals around but the camp was thoroughly destroyed.” Dwight said reading the news article from online. “It looked ransacked, who knows what was taken and kills looked sloppy.”

“But now they improved.”

“You think the first was practice and now they’re killing for sport.”

“Or food.” Dwight said standing up.

Todd let him go and frowned at him. “You think someone is staying there?’

“Well, there are caves nearby.” Dwight said drinking a glass of water, “where the couple was camping. Though after the incident, the campgrounds were closed, camping was stopped and only the trails close to the entrance were allowed, so maybe they had to come closer, become bolder.”

“Especially if they wanted to eat.”

“Yes.” Dwight agreed and collected the newspaper clippings and assorted weapons and placed it carefully in his bag.

“So I guess you’re going in then.” Todd asked and Dwight kissed him. “Have to, saving people, hunting things, the family business.”

“Be safe.” Todd kissed him deeply, licking at Dwight’s lips till Dwight allowed him access to his mouth. Todd’s tongue slipping in.

“Always am.” Dwight whispered and pulled Todd closer to him.

*

“Fuck.” Todd whispered and checked his phone again, but the last voice mail he got from Dwight was two days ago, telling him all was well and that he had reached the camping grounds and to stop worrying, that he knew what to do. After that, there was no other communication and Todd was seriously considering getting the cops involved but how do you explain that Dwight went camping in the woods in the cordoned-off area because he thought there was something living in the woods, killing people, eating them.

“Fuck.” He whispered and rubbed his face. He would need to do this on his own but Todd didn't know exactly what to do. Plus Dwight had taken the majority of his stash of weapons and only the spares were left behind.

He needed help.

“Where is it.” he mumbled, rummaging through their things trying to find a certain sheet of paper with details of other hunters. The family business line was actually true with Dwight’s cousin being a Hunter in himself.

“Lucas, Lucas, Lucas.” Todd said going through the surprisingly short list of names. One would think there would be more hunters around considering the spate of crimes and supernatural creatures, however hunting being unsanctioned and in most of the cases illegal; payments or rewards for a job well done was not a concept, not to mention the nomadic lifestyle and running away from the law and the hazards of the job as more than one name were scratched off.

Todd didn’t even want to think what it meant and then he finally found Lucas Water’s contact details.

“Lucas Walters? This is Todd Hendriks – Houston. I think I need your help.”

*

Todd surveyed the group of people in his living room. They had all finally arrived with Lucas arriving first; a day after the making the call, who then proceeded to call in for reinforcements, who turned out to be Dwight’s friends as well.

They all started out together and then branched out, establishing an area under their control so to speak, this way there was a hunter in almost every state, sometimes more than one in areas with dense population.

Sadie, Morgan, Laura and Lucas – Laura being the last to arrive, flying in from _London. “_ Pure family reasons” she assured “Not _business.”_

“So.” Lucas said and the others turned to him and then to each other. “You’re Dwight’s husband.”

“Yes.” Todd smiled. “Just for two months, settling in has a newly married couple.” The girls grinned and Morgan smiled and nodded.

“And now he’s missing.”

“Yes.” Todd said pulling their map towards him. “We’ve been investigating a series of animal attacks and Dwight. “ Todd stopped and took a deep breath “Dwight, he went to investigate.” He looked at the gathered hunters, “You know saving people, hunting things. But it’s never been like this before.”

“He’s been missing for close to a week now. “Morgan asked moving towards the table with the map and the new paper cuttings. “Yes, after the latest victim surfaced. which was almost a week ago”

“And Dwight suspected something supernatural?” Sadie asked picking up a news clipping

“Well, he definitely fits the victim profile.” Laura remarked looking at the headings.

“I know.” Todd said worryingly. “He has gone to roughly this area.” He said circling the area on the map. “The jogging trail ends here and then the camping grounds start. There are even sign towards caves, though that has been cordoned off.”

He played them Dwight’s last voicemail.

“So we know Dwight reached the camping ground and then there has been no further news.”

“No.” Todd said. “And it will be a week soon.”

“You have not reported him missing right.” Morgan asked,

“No.” Todd whispered, “I didn’t know how to explain. How to make them go to the woods, the caves which are basically cordoned off.”

“Good.” Lucas nodded, “We go there tomorrow.

“I would like to come.” Todd requested, “Absolutely.” Sadie nodded, “You’re a part of the family.”

*

They set off early in the morning, slipping through the police barrier that was placed at the entrance of the park, now that the frequency of the cases was increasing. They soon reached the end of the trail and started to follow the directions to the campgrounds.

They soon found the signs for the caves as well as the warning signs.

“This is where we should now be silent.” Lucas whispered, looking at Todd, “We are well away from the entrance of the park and the common jogging, camping area and in their territory so to speak.”

He handed him a gun which Todd took, checking to see whether the safety was on, tucking it into the band of his jeans. “What.” He whispered when he saw the others grinning.

“Dwight has taught you well.” Laura smiled and Sadie grinned.

“He saved my life, that’s how we met.”

“That’s Dwight.” Morgan said clapping Todd on the back. “Come let’s go.”

They soon came across a small clearing and found signs of camping. “That’s Dwight’s” Todd whispered finding his bag of weapons and spare clothes that was always in the bag along with cash.

“Everything is here.” Todd said as he looked through the bag. The clothes, money, weapons everything intact. “This was not a robbery”

“It never was.” Morgan said and pointed to rock lying nearby caked with blood.

“He was attacked.” Laura whispered, “And dragged” Sadie whispered, pointing to a trail which lead out through the clearing and then got lost in the undergrowth.

“That’s the general area of the caves.” Todd whispered and removed his gun.

“Easy now.” Sadie warned. “We need the element of surprise.

“I suggest we break for lunch.” Lucas whispered and at Todd’s frantic look he explained, “We would need the rest and the sustenance to handle whatever it is we’re dealing with.”

“It’s reaching noon now.” Sadie whispered, “We eat quick, rest and then start soon. We need to reach the caves and Dwight before evening.

“We will.” Morgan whispered and started handing out packed sandwiches and water.

*

“I have a distinct feeling, we’re being watched.” Todd whispered as he followed the others down the part towards the caves. They were surrounded everywhere by tall trees and greenery, the sunlight throwing shadows everywhere amongst the undergrowth.

“We are.” Sadie whispered and Todd gulped. “I can see a figure amongst the bushes who has been watching us, tracking our movement. They are staying just out of reach, but I have caught them.

“Who is it” Laura whispered from behind Todd. Morgan was the last on their line-up bringing up the rear. Sadie was in the front, followed by Lucas, Todd and Laura. They kept him in the middle, being the inexperienced one. Plus Dwight would have definitely killed them if anything happened to his husband on their watch Laura pointed out.

“Can’t see features properly. But they’re tall, thin, slim, matted hair and fast.” Sadie remarked watching figure flitting in and out through the bushes.

“So human then.” Todd whispered.

“Definitely humanoid, considering the claws and scratches and bites probably a Wendigo or Succubus, Werewolf.” Lucas said.

“And they can all be killed by our weapons.” Laura whispered.

“And how many do you think will be there.” Todd asked carefully thinking of Dwight.

“Considering the kills, one, I think.” Lucas said softly as they made their way towards the caves which could be seen up ahead. “There would have been more kills if there were more than one person to be fed.”

“We are reaching towards the caves, look alive.” Morgan whispered, “and our shadow has also disappeared.” Sadie confirmed.

“We are definitely in their territory” Lucas confirmed when they reached the entrance of the caves. It was pretty dark in the area, the canopy of the trees blocking most of the light, it was nearing three Todd noticed and then looked around. There were multiple entrances but only a few looked plausible considering the general height of the individual Sadie told them.

“That one and this one.” she pointed out, “They’re low lying, easily hidden and small enough not to be noticeable but big enough to fit a human.

“Plus I see footprints.” pointing towards fresh tracks on the ground.

“We split up.” Morgan said, “Sadie and I will take this one” he pointed to nearest entrance “Y’all can take the other.”

“Then what.” Todd asked slowly removing the safety of the gun.

“Then we behead, burn, salt the bones and any personal items and burn again.”

“And how do we know if the others have found Dwight or are in danger.” Todd asked

“Follow the screams,” Laura suggested and Morgan frowned at her.

“Our normal call would be better.” Lucas said looking at Todd’s scared face. “Let’s go get our boy back.” clapping him on the shoulder.

*

The smell inside of the cave was unbearable. Todd grimaced and pulled his shirt over his nose. The others were doing the same.

“This is why.” Laura said through her t-shirt as they came across the remains of a half-eaten deer and other woodland creatures.

“It’s been supplementing its diets.” Lucas said and went further inside the cave and where they were able to breathe properly “It would less noticeable with the animals than actual human beings.”

“I think we are reaching a dead end.” Todd said when he noticed that the path they had taken was slowly decreasing in width. “You’re right.” Laura whispered. “Let go back the way we came from, there was another tunnel near the entrance of the cave.

“I hope the others are having better luck.” Todd whispered and covered his face with his shirt and started walking.

*

“I think we’re in the right area.” Sadie whispered to Morgan,” I think so too.” Morgan whispered realizing that their part of the cave felt smoother, airier and they soon came to a gathering of a sort which definitely looked live-able noticing makeshift bedding and “Dwight” Sadie whispered when she found her friend knocked out unconscious.

“He seems unconscious. “Morgan said rubbing at Dwight’s mouth at the smear of crushed leaves and what looked like berries. “ He was drugged.

“Or could be medicine.” Sadie whispered pointing at Dwight’s ankle which was swollen and blackish blue in colour. “So that’s why he couldn’t escape,”

“Not to mention the egg on his head “She ran her fingers through Dwight’s hair and found traces of dried blood

“He’s concussed.” Morgan whispered and something jumped him.

He wrestled with the creature who attacked him from behind, trying to get control of him and Sadie reached for her gun but found that she couldn’t get a clear shot with Morgan in the way.

She thumped the butt of the gun hard on the creature’s head and looked upon a Wendigo with roars of sharp teeth and claws for fingernails. The creature dropped Morgan and jumped on her and Sadie tried to aim the creatures snapping jaw away from her face when Lucas, Laura and Todd entered in and with one quick strike of a blade, the wendigo’s head was severed from the rest of its body.

“Search the area for any more of them.” Morgan said pointing at the creature, cradling his heavy head, Laura standing on guard with a gun trained and ready to shoot. Sadie and Lucas nodded and left as Todd ran towards Dwight who was slowly starting to stir with the commotion.

“Todd.” Dwight croaked feebly and Todd smiled. “Shush, I got you. I got you. You’re safe.” And Dwight closed his eyes.

*

“You be safe now.” Sadie whispered and kissed Dwight on the forehead. “I know.” Dwight mumbled. “I was concussed and drugged okay, otherwise I would have had it in the bag,”

“We know.” Laura whispered and Dwight hobbled to get from the couch, his head in bandages, faces and arms dotted in scratches in process of healing. “No, you rest.” She kissed him on the cheek, “I don’t want to have to save you again.”

“I had it under control.” Dwight snarked. “Till it wasn’t.” Morgan told him gently nudging him in the shoulder. “Till it wasn’t.” Dwight agreed.

“So that’s it for us then.” Sadie said and Todd stood up, “Thank you, he means the world to me.” He looked down at Dwight who was smiling at Todd softly. Todd kissed him gently on the lips. “I don’t know what I have would have done without him.”

“Stay in touch.” Morgan said as he opened the door. “Stay safe.” Laura said.

“Don’t worry, I will be hanging around for some time.” Lucas said as he walked them towards the door. “Will check the area out again, see if this is last or if anything new pops out.”

“Plus, I got a new brother that I need to catch up with.” And Dwight kissed Todd on the cheeks.


End file.
